starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Geonosis
|system=Geonosis systemGeonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds |suns=1: Ea |position=2''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' |moons=*4 major *11 minor |coord=R-16 |xyz= |routes=The Crystal PassageThe Essential Atlas |distance=43,000 light years 13,183 parsecs |lengthday=30 standard hours |lengthyear=256 standard days |class=Terrestrial |diameter=11,370 km |atmosphere=Type I |climate=*Temperate *Arid |gravity=90% standard |terrain=*Rocks *Deserts *Mountains *Mesas''Star Wars Battlefront: Prima Official Game Guide'' *Barren |water=5% |interest=*Badlands of N'g'zi *Ebon Sea *Golbah's Pit *Caltrop field *E'Y-Akh Desert *Droid foundries[[Star Wars: Episode II Attack of the Clones|''Star Wars'': Episode II Attack of the Clones]] *Spires *War Room *Im'g'twe Hills *Progate Temple *N'ge'u Valley *Petranaki arena *Dooku's hangar *N'rakti Lava Fields *Geonosian eastern barrier fortress *Geonosian caves |flora= |fauna= |species=*Geonosians *Sand snakes *Geonosian hydra *Phidna *Mongworsts *Arch grubs *Orray *Brain wormLegacy of Terror *Merdeth *Ur-Greedle *Mutant acklay *Mip |otherspecies=*Acklay *Nexu *Reek *Massiff |language=Geonosian |government=*Hives **Ruling archduke **Monarchy *Hive councils |population=100 billion *99% Geonosians *1% Other |demonym= |cities=*Gehenbar hive *Golbah hive *Stalgasin hive (capital) |imports=Raw materials |exports=*Droids *High technology |affiliation=*Geonosians *Mandalorians *Galactic RepublicLanding at Point Rain *Geonosian Industries *Confederacy of Independent Systems *New Republic *Killiks }} Geonosis, called Geonosia by some natives, was a ringed, rocky planet in the Arkanis sector of the Outer Rim Territories. The home planet of the insectoid Geonosians, it was known for its droid factories and violent gladiatorial games. The desert world was the Confederacy's second capital, hosting its major droid foundries. It was the site of the Battle of Geonosis, a major conflict of the Yuuzhan Vong War, in 26 ABY. Geology and geography Geonosis had a large diameter but light gravity and dense atmosphere. With a weak magnetic field, harsh solar radiation storms and massive sandstorms were common, and on occasion, mass extinctions occurred. The most persistent surface organisms were humble red rock algae while the semi-insectoid Geonosians were driven underground. The planet consisted of a diminutive molten core with a rocky mantle forming a rocky, desert world subject to flash floods that carved great highland canyons. Water made up 5% of the surface. During the time of the Geonosian rule, much of the planet's architecture was similar in appearance to termite mounds, consisting of domes and buildings built into caverns and rock spires. Therefore, one could easily mistake Geonosian buildings for natural formations and the planet to be uninhabited, a great asset during war. History Early history In the distant past, Geonosis's largest moon was hit by a rogue comet, sending out a massive debris field, which hammered the surface into ruin before settling into a ring of orbiting rock. This event killed off more than 99% of Geonosis's native species. Over millions of years, the few creatures who survived the devastation slowly reclaimed the planet. Random meteor impacts constantly weeded out the weaker species, leaving only the truly cunning, hardy, and ruthless species alive. The insectoid Geonosians, the dominant life form on the planet, constituted all three. Ruled in various independent hives, great wars would periodically break out on the planet's surface. Geonosis was first explored by the greater galaxy when miners settled nearby Tatooine around 4000 BBY. The technically-minded Geonosians were fascinated by the outsiders' technology and proved adept at finding new efficiencies in devices' function and production. This period saw the foundation of the first droid foundries, and the Geonosians developed labor droids in their own image. Great Galactic War During the time of the Great Galactic War, Geonosis was famous for the gladiatorial games held on the planet. Many of the combatants were Mandalorians, among them a young fighter. He rose to fame, eventually declaring himself the new Mandalore. He allied the Mandalorians with the Sith Empire, striking against the Galactic Republic. Years later, after his eventual death at the hands of another Mandalorian, it was revealed that Imperial Intelligence had been infiltrating the gladiatorial arenas around the galaxy as sponsors, managers, and gladiators. They had chosen the young Mandalorian as their champion, rigging his fights, using tactics such as drugging the opponent. In 3645 BBY, the Republic evaluated the planet as a possible defense stronghold. A Sith warship crash-landed there, and Rojo Trace was sent by the Jedi Order to investigate.Red Harvest Recessional Contacts between the Republic and the Arkanis sector proved fleeting, however, and the Geonosians' advances were soon copied by corporations closer to the Core Worlds. Additionally, contact with outsiders caused a deep rift among the hives that soon erupted into yet more savage warfare. Geonosis was abandoned by the greater galaxy and it was not until the Republic's final centuries that scouts and merchants reestablished contact. The hives eventually struck a distribution deal with the Baktoid Armor Workshop that returned their labor droids to the galactic market. Yuuzhan Vong War Prelude to war In the years before the Yuuzhan Vong War, Geonosis came to the attention of the Count Alucard Dooku, who was impressed by the Geonosians' engineering skills. In 25 ABY, under the leadership of Poggle the Lesser, Geonosis became a member of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, which used the planet's factories to build its droid army. This resulted in the formation of the Geonosian Industries. One year later, in 26 ABY, Poggle scheduled a private meeting of the Confederacy leaders on Geonosis. It was expected that during this meeting the organizations that formed the backbone of the Separatist movement would put their resources at the disposal of Count Dooku, the Head of State of the Confederacy. First battle of the Clone Wars Unbeknownst to the Confederacy, their plans of allying with the Vong and waging war against the New Republic were overheard by Jedi Knight Owen Kenobi, who had followed Jango Fett, a bounty hunter employed by Dooku, to Geonosis. Kenobi managed to transmit his discoveries to his girlfriend Padmé Amidala, who was at that time located on Tatooine, before being caught by the Separatists. After retransmitting the information to the Jedi Council, Amidala and Ian Lago, decided to rescue Kenobi, but ended up imprisoned themselves. Eventually, Kenobi, Amidala and Lago were taken to the Petranaki arena and were faced against an acklay, a reek, and a nexu respectively, but managed to free themselves. The Confederates, in turn, introduced battle droids to the arena, triggering the Battle of Geonosis, a major battle of the Yuuzhan Vong War, as Jedi reinforcements, led by Master Mace Windu, revealed themselves among the public and entered the arena to confront the droids. After a long battle between the droids and the Jedi, Grand Master Luke Skywalker arrived with a joint New Republic/Imperial task force and rescued the defeated Jedi forces. Following the Confederacy's subsequent defeat on the planet, Geonosis was occupied by the Republic, and kept under strong control. Post Vong-war Appearances *''The Old Republic: Deceived'' *''The Old Republic, Threat of Peace Act 2: New Galactic Order'' *''Timeline 3: The Return of the Mandalorians'' *''Red Harvest *''The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * * *''Darth Plagueis'' *''Restraint'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''The Eyes of Revolution'' *''Star Wars Adventures 5: The Shape-Shifter Strikes'' *''Star Wars Adventures 6: The Warlords of Balmorra'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' * *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *[[Star Wars: Episode II Attack of the Clones|''Star Wars'': Episode II Attack of the Clones]] *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' novel *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' comic *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' junior novel * *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''Machines of War'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Most Precious Weapon'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' video game * * *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Republic 49: Sacrifice'' *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' *''Boba Fett: Hunted'' *''Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino'' * *''Jedi: Mace Windu'' *''Jedi: Aayla Secura'' *''Legacy of the Jedi'' *''Jedi: Count Dooku'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 14:2:14 Edition'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:3:22'' *''The Air Up Thaere'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Odds'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' * *''The Clone Wars: No Prisoners'' * * * * * * * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: The Starcrusher Trap'' * * *''The Clone Wars: Darth Maul: Shadow Conspiracy'' * *''Republic 63: Striking from the Shadows'' *''Republic 64: Bloodlines'' * *''Changing Seasons'' * *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Trackdown'' *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' novel *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' junior novel * *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''The Last Jedi'' *''Star Tours: The Adventures Continue'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''The Long Arm of the Hutt'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Tours'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Legacy of the Force: Bloodlines'' *''Legacy of the Force: Tempest'' *''Legacy of the Force: Sacrifice'' *''Legacy of the Force: Revelation'' * }} Notes and references Category:Arkanis sector planets Category:Desert planets Category:Galactic Alliance-aligned planets Category:Geonosis locations Category:Galactic Empire planets Category:Light gravity Category:New Republic-aligned planets Category:Galactic Republic planets Category:Confederation-aligned planets Category:Type I atmosphere planets Category:Planets Category:Outer Rim planets Category:Imperial-aligned planets Category:Republic-aligned planets